danceofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
progress, will edit and clean up this page later Events are where you can obtain special units of limited availability. Some events are recurring and happen again after a few months, while others are a one-time thing. Christmas 2015 Erza - Strongest Santa and Jellal Determined Yukino Japanese name: 決意のユキノ (Ketsui no Yukino) Obtainable Units Spirit Mage Yukino Fantasia Japanese name: ファンタジアの競演 (Fantajia no Kyouen) Finish quests and potentially get units, their evolution items, and their magic. For Mavis, finish her quest and she will be given as a reward Quest rewards: Fantasia Gray, Fantasia Juvia, Master Mavis Mavis can be evolved to Rare 5 by using five Fantasia Gray and five Fantasia Juvia evolution items Siegrain White Day 2016 Obtainable Units White Day Sting and White Day Rogue Fairy Tail Zero Finish the quest chains for Zera and Yuri and obtain them as units, finish the "HARD" difficulty quests to obtain their evolution item Always with you Zera and Treasure Hunter Yuri Oracion Seis 1 Part 1: Racer, Angel, Cobra (guaranteed reward if complete quest) Cobra can be evolved to Rare 5 by using five Racer and three Angel five evolution items Red-Hair Flare [Raven Tail Flare] Oracion Seis 2 Part 2: Hoteye, Midnight, Brain (guaranteed reward if complete quest) Brain can be evolved to Rare 5 by using five Hawkeye and five Midnight evolution items Arcadios Children's Day Child Natsu Gacha: Child Gray and Child Erza Fairies' Penalty Game Japanese name: 妖精たちの罰ゲーム (Youseitachi no Batsu Geemu) Coinciding with the release of Volume 55 of the manga and its special edition containing the Fairies' Penalty Game OVA Maid Erza Limited gacha: Wedding Wendy, Bunny Lucy and Bunny Levy Edolas vs Earthland Japanese name: エドラス VS アースランド (Edorasu VS Aasurando) Characters: Edolas Lucy, Edolas Erza, Royal Army Panther Lily Panther Lily can be evolved to Rare 5 by using five Edolas Lucy and five Edolas Erza evolution items As of 9/23 event, now includes Regnault Erza and Sugarboy Jiggle Butt Gang Characters: [True Evil Wonderful], True Evil Marco, True Evil [] Wonderful can be evolved to Rare 5 by using five Marco and five [] evolution items 2 Councilors Lahar and Mest Grimoire Heart Seven Kin of Purgatory -Ultear given as a log-in bonus if you log in 5 days in a row Kain, Azuma, and Zancrow are possible rewards for their respective quests, while Caprico is obtained through exchanging Guild Marks Gacha: Seven Kin of Purgatory Meredy and Rustyrose Fairy Girls This event introduces new units in swimsuit costumes, as well as re-releasing units available during the release commemoration gacha campaign Quest: Erza and Jenny Gacha 1: Sorano and Yukino (July 15-21) Gacha 2: Lucy and Unchallenged in Water Juvia (July 18) Gacha 3: Sherria and Wendy (July 20-28) Blue Pegasus Trimens Memorial Festival Get characters' Rare 4 magics Fairy Girls Round 2 Sorano and Yukino Ur and Ultear Sea Empress Erza Pride Battle (GMG) Gacha: GMG Natsu and Lucy Quest: Flare, Arcadios, Yukino, Elfman, and Bacchus Guild Battle (GMG) Gacha: GMG Laxus and Gajeel Quest: Battle Suit Jenny Sidequest: Zirconis battle Autumn Festival Gacha: Autumn Festival Mavis and Zeref Quest: Mavis and Zeref lacrima Rave Master Limited Gacha: Haru, Sieghart, Elie Halloween Gacha: Gajeel, Levy, (With Carla) Wendy, (Healing Angel) Sherria, Lucy, and Mirajane Tartaros Quest: Silver, Kyoka, Tempester, Seilah 2017+: Ezel and Jackal quests added Natsu vs Mavis Christmas 2016 New Year 2017 Valentine's Day 2017 Gacha: Erza, Juvia Dragon Cry Ticket Gacha: Pretty Angel Carla Event quests: Zash and Sonya